Ichirin Kumoi
|-|Ichirin= |-|Unzan= Summary Ichirin Kumoi (雲居 一輪) and her guardian Unzan (雲山) are two youkai that follow and support Byakuren Hijiri. Ichirin was formerly a human, but eventually became a youkai due to being hated and rejected by humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Ichirin Kumoi and Unzan Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female (Unzan is male) Age: At least 1,000 years old Classification: Youkai (Unzan is a Nyuudou) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks. Passively creates a barrier around her when she is stunned), Duplication, Sizeshifting and Shapeshifting for Unzan, Summoning with her Urban Legend, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to Mononobe no Futo) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should not be too far behind high tiers and Moon rabbits like Rei'sen) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Likely comparable to Tenshi and via sheer size for Unzan) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least Tens of Meters (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: Two rings Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Ichirin is weaker without Unzan, and they are both vulnerable to spiritual attacks. The phrase "The foreseeing Nyuudou was foreseen!" will repel them Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Changing size and shape at will:' Unzan can change his size and shape as he pleases; he is capable of expanding, multiplying, and changing his form. Skill Cards: *'Drifting Cloud of Bludgeoning:' Using his arms, Unzan whips up a violent storm. *'Handful of Floating Cloud:' Unzan reaches to catch Ichirin's opponent and, after grabbing them, throws them to the ground. *'Hanging Cloud's Iron Hammer:' Unzan's fist slams down from the sky. *'North Mountain Wind of Mercy:' After quickly moving forwards, Unzan pummels her opponent. *'Raging Running Cloud:' Unzan launches a flurry of powerful blows. *'Small Thunder Cloud:' Unzan releases a burst of electricity into his surroundings and then moves away from Ichirin to attack their opponent. *'Sunrise of Mountain Clouds:' Unzan's piercing glare manifests itself as a powerful beam. Spell Cards: *'Clenched Fist "Deadly Wind of Penitence":' After Ichirin punches her opponent, Unzan strikes them down with a single, high-power attack. *'Cumulonimbus "Foreseeing Nyuudou Cloud":' Together, Unzan and Ichirin lash out with all their strength, battering down their surroundings. *'Storm Sign "Autumn Storm Clouds of Buddhist Retribution":' Unzan violently punches all over around Ichirin to beat down all their opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Air Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Youkai Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2